just another disney dream:
by Ashlovsu
Summary: Twin sisters Angel and Lillee haven't been getting along lately. How much will it take to get them back together? What happened to the girl's dad? and will they haft to move because of it? most of all will Lillee ever wake up from this crazy Disney dream she's having. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Disney Dream:

I remember falling down, and down for what seemed like minutes maybe even hours, and then landing on the ceiling; but that's not possible…is it? My name is Lillee, and this it the dream I never belonged in.

Prolog:

I'm the younger twin that mom wasn't expecting, though she says I am just as much a blessing as Angel. When we where little people couldn't tell us apart but now, we are so different if we weren't identical you wouldn't know we we're related. People say Angels' the prettier one, not to my face but I'm not dumb. I guess there has to be a prettier twin. We're sixteen now and juniors at Rydell high. (No not the school from Greece). They say I could be popular too, if I was more like her, but I don't want to be like her. She's too nice. Sometimes I'm pretty sure she thinks she's a Disney princess. Ugh.. Disney, she loves Disney. I used to too. I guess one of us had to grow up right? Anyways its mid-semester and mom is talking about moving. After dad left a few years ago its been hard to keep the house together. I think it'll be great to finally move, I'm over this small town in the middle of nowhere.

The Real World:

"Girls you'd better hurry up, I have to get to work!" I was ready ten minutes ago but Angel still couldn't decide which dress to where today. "Why do you have to do this every Friday Ang? Its no different than any other day." "Yes it is, every girl should look extra pretty on a Friday. You should try it sometime." I just snorted and ignored that last part. "And plus lill, (lill was my nickname, Ang is hers; it's a girl thing) Friday is the beginning of the weekend, time to have fun." I couldn't argue with her there. "Okay well just hurry up and pick one before mom yells again."

On the way to school mom told us when we get to the new town we can get our own cars (used of course) which is awesome because we both have our permits but need something to practice more in before we get our licenses. Driving in the city is way different than in a small town like ours. My sister didn't see it the way I did though, and she flipped out on mom. "How can you even say that! We can't leave now! What about my friends, the girls on the team (cheer) need me! (She was the Capitan..*barf* anyone can grab those sparkly poof balls and scream 'GO TEAM GO' with a big cheesy Barbie face…anyways). "You can't make me just leave!" "I know it's hard sweetie, but I can't pay for the house anymore; we have to move, I'm sorry." "It's about time too." The thought of leaving this stupid place made me smile. "Shut up Lillee, just because you're the school outcast and we're twins doesn't mean I have to be weird too." "Angel! Don't talk to your sister like that!" "What? It's true mom, she's weird, and I want nothing to do with it." Finally we pulled up to the school. As soon as the car stopped, I hit the foot pedal for the seat, squishing my sister. Then, jumping out of the back seat, I walked as fast as I could to put as much space in between that car and I. "Hey brat, you messed up my hair!" Angel yelled at me as I was walking away, but I pretended I couldn't here her. School was dumb as ever, just boring class after class. Lunch was lame too. I had a grilled cheese that was way too greasy and I knew I'd regret eating later.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Begins:

After school I walked straight home. Well, I had to take the long way to make sure I didn't run into my sister and all her friends at the plaza. Even though it was Friday and I had all weekend, I did my homework when I got home. I don't know why though I just had this strange feeling like I'd be too busy later. Mom works late so Angel stayed out most of the night. When she did come home I was in the living room watching t.v. but I heard her on the phone while she was walking to her room saying something about how she missed someone. Most likely her boyfriend Shane, (head quarterback, go figure, right?). Mom got home like fifteen minutes after Angel did but I wasn't going to snitch on her because honestly I thought it was a waist of breath. As soon as the front door opened Angel came running out of her room asking mom if she could spend the night at some friends house,

"Pplleeaassee mom? I finished my homework already! Honest!"

I really think its funny that she thinks moms dumb enough to believe any of this, but it was a Friday and shed whine all night if mom said no. Plus I wanted her out so I could actually get some sleep tonight, (she stays up ALL night on the phone, making it impossible to get some shut eye). So I decided to help her get out of the house.

"Yea mom, she came straight home and did all her chores too…even my dishes!"

Mom knew I was lying but we both gave her the pretty please, puppy dog face.

"Alright fine but their better not be boys."

"There won't be, I promise."

She's such a bad liar, she always smiles when she's lying and plays with her hair too. When she left I decided to enjoy my opportunity to actually sleep. I wanted to get as much of it as I could. I haven't been sleeping very well lately. I keep having these weird dreams, but none as strange as the one I was about to have… my bed was the top bunk but I wanted to sleep in Angels bed tonight because she has the better mattress, (If I actually get some rest, I might as well make it the best I can. right?). As I laid in her bed I thought about dad, and how we were moving and what would change, but the last thing I was thinking of before I passed out; was Angel.

**so I'm finally getting the hang of this whole thing, I know my chapters are short but I'm planning on their being a lot of them. (hyenastho: thanks for the spacing advice I hope it helps.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream That Wasn't Mine:

I must be dreaming, I thought as I was falling. It hast to be because this isn't possible. But it all felt so real. Every time I hit a bookshelf, slid across a piano, or fell into a rocking chair it defiantly felt real. But mirrors cant show you your reflection upside down. And the clocks (they where everywhere). Were all ticking but none of them were moving and each one was set to a different time. Then all of the sudden it hit me, literally I hit my head on the corner of a tea table and woke up on the ceiling.

At first I thought I was right side up and everything was glued to the ceiling, but then I noticed my hair was standing straight up and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I did the only thing I could do really. I jumped. But instead of gravity working its magic, everything flipped over and I landed on my butt on the real floor. (I hope). As I shook my head, I realized where I was. I was in that dumb Disney movie Alice in Wonderland. It felt like I was sitting there for days just thinking about how to wake up from this nightmare. Then it came to me. The door! Its just a dream so surly if I open it, ill wake up.(My plan was genius, and I bet it would have worked; if I was controlling the dream).

I remembered the movie from when I was little and I knew I wasn't going to make the same mistake Alice did. So I grabbed the key and placed it on the floor before drinking the bottle. Once I was shrunk down I went over to what was now a huge silver box under the table, opened it, grabbed a big chunk of the cake, and shoved it in my…DRESS? What the heck?! (Okay the weird dream was enough but the dress was too much). "Now what?" I cant carry the cake and the now humongo key over to the door. So I decided id go over to the door with the key, unlock it and then come back for the cake. (Who could have guessed it wouldn't work?). After the door was unlocked, witch wasn't easy by the way!(I think I drank a little to much of the potion thingie). I went back and grabbed the chunk of cake, but while I was running back to the door, two super tall chubby kids stole the key from the door. "Quick Dumb she's coming!" "I'm not Dumb! your Dumb this time! Its my turn to be Dee remember?" "Oh shut up, just close the door. Quick she's coming!" And then they shut the door. "Brats!" (I thought they where cute in the movie but not anymore they lost those points). I didn't make it to the door in time and it locked on me. I was about ready to cry when I noticed just how small I really was. "I bet I could fit through that key hole." (Maybe drinking the whole potion wasn't such a bad idea after all). I had to cut the already small piece of cake in half, just to get it to fit through the keyhole. So I climbed up the fancy door handle and shoved the cake through the hole before squeezing myself through. Apparently, doors here weren't meant to go back through because their was no knob on the other side. I fell on my butt. (Again; man I'm starting to feel bad for myself).


	4. Chapter 4

…

Wonderland?:

When I fell from that key hole, I landed backwards. I was staring at the door, dazed from the fall, when I saw that the door in front of was my bedroom door! I got so excited that I jumped up and spun around expecting to see that it was all a dream and I had just rolled out of bed. Instead I turned around to see a strange land that I assumed was still Wonderland.

When I didn't see home I gave up. I slid down the door,

(That had changed into a wall when I wasn't looking).

and started to cry. A cat appeared out of nowhere in my lap! Was he laughing? No cats can't laugh. I'm supposed to be awake now!

"Damn it! I know who you are! your that evaporating cat. Ummm? Uhh?"

….

"*cough* "Cheshire!" *chough* *cough*"

The cat smiled like he was funny, then rolled over on his back and stared at me like I was going to pet him. Instead I pushed him off my lap onto the ground.

"What do you want?"

I snapped.

"What do I want?"

(He had that weird voice of his, just like in the movie).

"You know what I want, Angel. I want what I always want. I want you to keep your end of the deal."

I stood up and started brushing off my… PANTS?

(It's official I'm crazy!).

"You may be crazy, but at least you have your clothes back."

I nodded in agreement.

"That's true… Wait; What?! How Did?! I didn't say anything about my clothes aloud, so how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Oh, there are no secrets here."

He gave a creepy chuckle.

"What do you mean? And why did you call me Angel earlier?"

Then the strangest thing happened.

(And that's saying a lot).

The flowers started whispering.

"The wrong one, she's the wrong one."

"Oh no, what do we do?"

"She's not the right Angel."

Now I'm getting frustrated.

"I'm not Angel at all! I hate being called Angel! Don't call me her!"

(Grrrrr).

"Then who are you?"

Said the Cheshire cat as he floated up to my face, staring at me like he could figure out who I was by looking in my eyes.

"I'm Lillee."

I said putting extra pride in my voice. Then one of the flowers spoke up.

"Funny; you don't look like a lily, and I know lilies. My aunt was a lily."

My cheeks flushed red.

"No I'm not 'A' lily; I AM Lillee."

*Humph*

"How can you be Lillee? But not a lily?"

Boasted one of the other flowers.

"She looks more like a weed to me."

Claimed another.

"I'm not a weed!"

I shouted, and stomped my foot.

"Then what are you?"

The Cheshire cat asked. Then it was like they where asking me a thousand different questions at once. Accusing me of being my sister and not being my sister.

(I needed out of their quick).

So I shoved the cake I had in my hand in my mouth, and ran passed all of the weird creatures of wonderland. I started to grow back to my normal size. All the creatures seemed to be mocking me like I was a weird freak that they didn't want around

(I'm not the freak! They are the freaks!)

.. I could still here the cats voice in my head,

*if your not the right Angel then you don't know the way…*

but his voice was fading as I got deeper into the trees. It was weird though because the deeper in I got, the more it changed. Almost like the animations changed. Once I couldn't here anything but my heart pounding, I stopped running and rested under a tall tree. When I caught my breath and my heart rate slowed down I noticed that my breathing wasn't the only breathing I was hearing…


	5. Chapter 5

In The Jungle:

So it turns out the breathing I was hearing was coming from up in the tree. It was Bagheera from the Jungle Book. At first I was terrified and didn't recognize him. So I did what every girl does when she's scared. I screamed, but when he woke up he didn't attack me. Apparently by waking Bagheera up I saved Mowgli's butt from being hypnotized and eaten by Kaa.

(The snake).

So instead if being attacked by a huge black panther, I got thanked by one.

(I don't think ill ever get used to the whole, talking animal thing).

"How can I thank you?"

Bagheera pleaded.

"Mhm,"

Mowgli added,

"If it wasn't for you..uhh?"

"Lillee."

I told them, deciding that I could trust them.

"If it wasn't for you Lillee, I would have been eaten!"

Mowgli said all this while stuffing his face with bananas.

"Wweelllll.. there is one thing you can help me with…"

"What is it?"

Asked the panther.

"Could you tell me how to get out of this jungle?"

(Bingo! If anyone knows its Bagheera).

"It depends on where you need to go?"

"Home.."

I said feeling suddenly sick to my stomach.

"We're headed to the man village if that's where you want to go?"

No my home is much further than that.

"It's alright I think ill just go this way."

I pointed in a random direction. And I was off. Just like that, I felt so alone. I just walked and walked for what seemed like forever until I was stopped dead in my tracks by a noise. I was so scared. My heart started beating faster and louder as I went through a list in my head of all the things that could come crashing through those trees, Trying to decide which one would be trampling me down to my death. I should have ran but I couldn't I was frozen from fear. I was going to die in a Disney world!

(Was that even possible?).

The crashing sounds got closer. Then I could feel the ground shaking under my feet, and out came a parade of monstrous elephants clearing a path! When the one in front saw me he shouted like a general would.

(Just in time too).

"Hhhaaauuullllttttttt!"

One by one the elephants crashed into one another's behinds. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny they all looked smashed into each other like that.

"What are you doing in my path?!"

The general shouted at me, but the one who I would guess is his wife cleared her throat; loudly..

"Your path?"

She gave him the 'eye'

"Our; our path!"

The wife snickered

*Humph*

Then they started arguing about him being the leader and what not, but I didn't stick around to listen.

(I wanted to get home).

So I ducked around them trying not to make eye contact with any of the other elephants. Who all looked really tired.

(I kinda felt bad).

When I got to the back of the herd I saw two baby elephants playing. One I didn't recognize but the other one I did. It was

"Dumbo!"

I accidentally called out his name because I was just so excited. And just like that he stopped tickling the other elephant with the feather, leaped off the ground, stretched out his ears and glided straight too me.

(it was awesome!).

I felt like I did when I was a kid! Dumbo was one of my favorite Disney characters! He didn't say anything which was a relief.

(But then he's a flying elephant so I guess it makes up for it).

I patted him on the head and he kinda shook my hand with his trunk. Then something I totally wasn't expecting happened. He picked me up with his trunk, tossed me on his back and started flying towards this beautiful sunrise!

(Or was it a sunset? I don't know but the ride at Disneyland will never be the same for me again!).

So I'm flying on fudging Dumbo and everything is awesome until some stupid flying ship decides to start shooting cannonballs at us!

(I would have thought the flying ship was weird too if I wasn't riding Dumbo…yea).

So obviously we landed.

"Thank you so much for the lift your great Jumbo Jr."

I gave him a big smile and a hug and he flew off again.

(I really like that guy).

But now I have a problem, what the heck was up with the flying ship? Then I remembered.. No. It couldn't be. Could it be?

"Capitan hooks ship?!"


End file.
